Hydrocentric
by tacticusthe11th
Summary: a Kid in highschool discovers he's a mutant. after being kicked out on the street, he is kidnapped by stryker. set just before the second movie started.


**i don't own any version of x-men. if I did i'd be rich**.

I walked up to the school from the parking lot slowly. I just got my license a few months ago and had reveled in not having to take the bus anymore ever since. I got the usual looks walking up. It's not that I'm the hottest boy in the school or anything, it's the way I dress. Dark blue sports jacket, dark blue slacks, dark blue t-shirt, and some black vans shoes. Around my neck I had a silver chain with a red fang. It was actually hollow and filled with reddish water. Inside was a grain of rice with my name written on it. It was a little weird but I'd had it since I was five. I'd gotten the necklace when I was a the MGM in Las Vegas were I used to live. Now I lived in cedar city Utah.

The first bell rang the minute I got in the door. I walked off to class slowly. There was no real rush since we had seven minutes in passing. The fact that my first class was algebra had nothing to do with it. The class wasn't very hard, I just detested math of any kind. One seconds after I walked in the bell rang.

"Impeccable timing as always mister Harlen. Please don't let this class rush your busy schedule." And of course the day wouldn't be complete without the wannabee smart-ass math teacher. Time for our daily verbal sparing.

"Oh, it's no problem at all sir. Besides, if your teaching is as riveting as always then I should be able to catch some much needed sleep." I gave Mr. Folum my best shit-eating grin.

"Just sit down and get to work!" he snapped back at me. My grin didn't falter. _Me 34 him 2._ I thought happily.

The day went by pretty slowly after that. Lunch was a blessing. It released me from the nasaly sounding biology teacher and lessons I'd known since third grade. As I walked through the halls I noticed Ret Stevenson and his gang of muscle heads standing in the middle of the hall pushing my friend Callie around. They always gave her a hard time because she was _different_. I sighed and walked over to try to diffuse the situation.

"What is it this time Ret?" I said tiredly.

"Nothing, we just want to see the freaks little sketches, that's all."

I frowned at him then glanced at Callie. She was clutching her messenger back like it was a lifeline. I sighed again. "Here Callie, go get some food," I said handing her a five. She looked a me gratefully and scampered off. Ret tried to follow but I blocked his path.

"Back off Jason, this doesn't concern you."

I snorted. "Like hell it doesn't! you badger my friends and expect me to just stand here?"

"You've got half the school as your 'friend'. Why don't you go look after them?"

"Because you're not annoying the crap out of them cum chugger." I said smiling.

"What did you call me! You little bastard! I ought to go after that skank of a girl Sarah for that!"

"**Don't you ever call her that you fucking dickhead!" **I yelled in his face. I don't care if you give me crap, but bring up my friends and your in for it. Just then all of the fire sprinklers went off. Cursing, all of the kids made their way out side. It was a little weird that happened right when I yelled but I didn't think anything of it. Deciding that the day was spent I got in my car and drove home. My family owned 20 acres of land away from the town so I had plenty of time for solitude.

The minute I walked in the front door of my house I cursed in my head. Mom was sitting on the couch glaring at me.

"What are you doing home this early young man? Why aren't you at school?" she glared at me.

With a groan I sat down on one of the stools by the island. "The fire sprinklers went off. School was canceled for today." She continued to glare at me.

"Don't you lie to me young man! Do you want me to call the school and check out your little storry."

"It's not a story! That's what really happened!"

"I said don't lie to Me!"

"**I'm not!"** I roared. Suddenly all the sinks in the house and the shower and the toilet exploded and the water flew around me in swirls like there was no gravity. As if that didn't scare me enough, I realized I could sense the water. "What the Fuck!" I yelled. I cradled my head in my hands and willed it all to stop. Then all the water fell to the ground. I looked over at my mom and to my horror she was backing away from me acting like she'd seen a ghost. Then everything clicked in my head. I was a mutant. My next coherent thought was _oh shit_. Apparently mom agreed because the second that thought entered my head she screamed. Panicking I ran out the front door to lose myself on the property.

It was dark by the time I got back. The house was dim and both my mon and my dad were sitting in the family room, not moving or talking, just sitting there.

"Mom," I said tentively, "Dad? What's going on," I tried to sound casual but failed miserably at it.

"I want you out of our house." Dad said suddenly. I stared at him, Shocked.

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to leave you goddamned freak!" he yelled at me. I felt tears start up in my eyes, but immediately shut my emotions down. It was something I did when things got to hard. Turn myself off and let everything roll off me like water. _Funny analogy considering_ I thought dryly.

"Just let me go pack," I said emotionlessly. They stared at me in shock at the tone of my voice. Then I allowed on emotion to seep through. Disgust. "Dad," I added almost mockingly. I stormed out of there to my bedroom. All I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and cry but my survival instinct was stronger. I gathered up seven set of clothes, another pair of shoes, my lap top, my i-pod, and five hundred dollars in cash that I had saved up. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I stormed out of my room and toward the ront door. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around an my dad shoved an envelop into my hand. I opened it and saw a lot of money.

"It's your money from your account at the bank," he said coldly. I gave him an angry smile.

"How _kind _of you father." I reached towards him and he flinched away like I might hurt him. I stopped for a second then reached past him and grabbed my car keys. I turned around to leave but stopped. "See you around," I paused, "humans," with that I stormed out, got in my car and left. However, I wasn't fast enough to not hear my mother start sobbing or the choked word 'he was such a good boy' from my father.

I drove for most of the night. I didn't have anywhere to stay, I had some money but not a lot and to top it all of I was a mutant. If one word could sum up my current situation it would be _fucked_. Finally I found a relatively empty spot and stopped. I'd be sleeping in the car for tonight.

I was rudely awoken a few hours later by a tapping on my window. Groggily I opened my eyes and looked up- straight into the face of a police officers. I yelped and fell off the car seat I had been sleeping on. _Just great_ I thought dismally.

**please review.  
**


End file.
